The present invention relates to supply chain management, and more particularly to a system and method to manage supply chain settlement, risk and liquidity.
Doing business electronically or eBusiness is a common means and possibly a preferred means of doing business for some organizations today. Managing the creation and flow of data between buyers and sellers, settling discrepancies, transferring funds and other operations normally conducted during a transaction can be a challenge, particularly in an electronic or Internet environment. Electronic purchase orders must be created, recorded and tracked. Similarly, corresponding electronic accounts payable instruments must also be created, recorded and tracked. Rules or conditions established by a buyer that a seller must satisfy before payment may also need to be taken into account and tracked to determine if and when satisfied. Electronic invoices, trade documents and the like also need to be created, stored and tracked for satisfaction. Different types of payable instruments may also be used and any system needs to be able to manage any of the different types of instruments. There may also be discrepancies between the payment conditions set by a buyer and discharge information presented by a seller that may need to be resolved.